Pelayo
Captain "Deadly" Pelayo was an AH-1W Super Cobra pilot in the United States Marine Corps Aviation who worked with Keating. She is first heard in the level, "Charlie Don't Surf" while the Blackhawk Helicopter Sgt. Jackson is on is traveling to the coast. She is also seen in the level "Shock and Awe" where she is to cover Outlaw 2-5 and the ground forces advancing on the city. She is shot down by a Stinger missile right when the nuclear device is said to be probable by the NEST team. Vasquez volunteers to stay behind and help her out, and this unfortunately seals the fate of everyone in Jackson's squad and Pelayo herself. Vasquez leads Jackson and the other squad members out into the streets and Jackson helps Pelayo out of her helicopter. Her right leg is broken, and Jackson is forced to carry her. After helping her escape from the threats below, Al-Asad's nuke goes off, killing everyone on the helicopter and a many other helicopters as well. When you stagger out of the crashed helicopter, she can be seen on the ground next to the crash site. Pelayo is tied for the highest ranking USMC officer seen in the field, with the rank of Captain (tied with the apparent CO of the pinned down marines in the building). She is also the only woman found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. She is voiced by voiceover actress Anna Graves and modeled after Infinity Ward employee Velinda Pelayo. Trivia *Isabelle DuFontaine, Tanya Pavelovna, Samantha Maxis, Sophia, Sarah, Castro's Mistres, News Caster and Anna Posadskaya are the only female characters in the ''Call of Duty'' series. However, Tanya Pavelovna is playable while the others are not. Modern Warfare *Pelayo delivering Small-Arms MP5 fire out of the helicopter at an overwhelming force of middle eastern enemies is a reference to Black Hawk Down, in which the pilot of the crashed Black Hawk shoots enemy insurgents with an MP5 as they try to take over him and his team. *After Jackson puts Pelayo down in the Sea Knight, she and the other marines except Outlaw 2-5's pilots will simply vanish (the player will be unable to see this without noclip) *In Jackson's squad, there is sometimes a Marine named Pvt. Pelayo. Pelayo is also a randomly generated name in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Pelayo is the only female combatant to appear in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. .\\ *When carrying her, Jackson can take more damage than usual. In fact, on Veteran, it is possible to miss the extraction chopper entirely as you are invariably looking into the sky with a fully red-out screen and can walk right past it. *When she says "You guys miss me?", a marine shouting "Hell Yeah!!" can be heard. *A rare glitch has occurred in the ending of "Shock and Awe" that results in Lt. Vasquez stating that he is aware of the dangers of returning to save Pelayo and instead of turning around, the helicopter continues to the outskirts of town and lands, leaving her to her fate. The nuke is never triggered because Pelayo must be in the Sea Knight to trigger the cutscene. If this occurs, the helicopter will remain grounded and the only way to continue is to restart from the last mission checkpoint (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcmgNLT3VK8). *Pelayo appears to be quite skilled with the MP5 as after she crashes during the pass and when you land she only scores headshots, while shooting with only one hand, best seen if a soldier with a helmet or hat runs up. *There is a building named "Pelayo's" on the multiplayer map "Favela" and on the single player mission "The Hornet's Nest". *Her model can be seen in the mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", piloting an MH-6 Little Bird, and in the Pave Low and Chopper Gunner killstreaks along with Lt. Volker. Gallery Image:deadly1_4.png|The remains of Deadly's chopper. Image:deadly2_4.png|Pelayo. Image:Deadly_dead.jpg|Pelayo dead after the nuke. deadly.jpg|Jackson picks up Pelayo. boom.jpg|Deadly getting hit by a Stinger missile. deadly 3.jpg|Pelayo holds her leg in pain after Jackson dropped her in the chopper. Apperances *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Captains Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Marines Category:Women Category:Modern Warfare Series